


flashback

by shortstories13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortstories13/pseuds/shortstories13
Summary: Its a flashback to my other story moving on. Alex and Maggie and together in this.jessica is Maggie's best friend.





	flashback

Flashback  
Place-Maggie apartment  
I was sitting on the couch doing some paperwork. I hear a knock on my door.  
I stand up ."who is it"  
"Its me ".i open the door and saw Jessica in her" not so good mood".her eyebrows were furrowing and her face was looking kind of red.she was looking really pissed.  
"your brother is an ass".she growled at me .  
"well that's a welcome every one wants to hear at their door .especially a sister".i replied with a snort .  
She ignored my comment and stormed into the apartment passed through me and sit on the couch.  
"did you guys again fight"I asked giving a sigh.  
"what else ".she took her jacket and throw it on opposite side of couch.  
"okkay tell me what happened"  
She opened her mouth to say something but then stopped and think for a second.  
"nothing.do you have some dark liquor or something hard so I can soak my emotions in that."  
"no.i don't have anything strong.but I do have wine."I said smiling weakly.  
She sighed "bring me whatever you have".  
I went to kitchen and took out the wine bottle and glasses from the cupboard.  
"do you want me to order pizza too .are you hungry"I asked from kitchen.  
"yeah.. Thanks but whatever you order,order in large"she replied. I took out the pizza menu from the drawer in ordered a large one.  
I come back to living room and handed her the glass and pour down the wine in glass.  
"the pizza will be here soon"I told her.  
she finish that glass in a blink.i sat near her and again pour some more in it.  
"since when did you became wine drinker.i thought you were more of a beer drinker.or do I know nothing about any sawyer anymore"she said last comment like a tantrum. Then again takes a big gulp of wine .  
"no its not mine.its actually alex's .she sometimes drinks that.so she brought that herself and forget here."  
"ahhha Alex .your perfect girlfriend.you know Maggie how lucky you are to have a girlfriend like Alex.i mean she is smart, funny cool.i bet you guys don't fight on small little thing"she now slurring her words .that's a wine talk.  
"no its not true .we guys also fight .remember last week we had a huge fight and I came to you"I said .maybe that will sympathize her.  
"ohh .yeah yeah but I bet you guys don't fight like us"  
"okkay.every couple fight.its like universal thing.it show that you care.the minute you stop fighting that means you stop caring."  
She hums at that.  
"You know what I hate about dating Jackson".she spoke again sipping more wine.  
"what".i am little surprised by her comment.she never said that before.she is little drunk now.  
"that I can't bitch about him when we have a fight.you know before him everytime I used to have a fight with my boyfriends I would come running to you and used to bitch about them all night.and now I can't do that because he is your brother."she said .her words are full of regrets.I never realized that.  
"hey come on now." I thought for a second ."you know that Jackson is different from them.he loves you.you know that.and I am pretty sure whatever happened you guys will figure it out."  
Knock on the door interrupt us.  
"it must be pizza guy"  
She take the bottle from my hand .and start drinking from it.  
I got up to open the door and gives him the money and returned back with large pizza box in my hand and put it down on the table in front of couch.  
"woah slow down"I snatched the bottle from her hand.she whined a little but then take a slice of pizza.  
"ok I don't know why you guys are fighting but I do know that its not worth it .okkay I know both of you.maybe you can't say bad things about him because he is my brother but that's a good thing because nobody is perfect.okkay.you used to come to me and say those things and then immediately break up with them.this is the longest relationship you ever had. And i am not saying that he is right or you are wrong,but now you can fully analyze the situation and you guys can work it out."  
She looks at me for a minute like she is understanding what I was saying.  
"yeah I guess you are right it is actually a stupid fight.I probably overreacted and stormed out apartment"she said now leaning against the couch  
"see.not a big deal.so you go back there and say sorry honey I overreacted,and Maggie made me realized that"I said proudly  
"I am not going back tonight.I will go tomorrow in the morning."she said .  
"okkay yeah tomorrow is fine"  
"I am sorry about earlier ,saying that I hate dating Jackson"she now little more calmer than before.  
"no its fine .i understand it happens just because he is a great brother doesn't mean that he is a great boyfriend too all the time.and don't tell him that I called him great brother"i giggled  
"hmm.you know you are one of the reason I didn't break up with him yet.and I am so glad about it".she smiled.  
"yeahh I know that. I do sometimes feel like third wheel in you relationship before Alex came."I chuckled.  
We both laughed a little.  
"speaking of Alex why are you alone tonight don't you have a date or something.want me take my sorry ass from here?"  
"no no its fine.Alex is having her sister night .so"  
"ohh great sister night.aww you are alone baby .don't worry we can too have sister night."she said grinning a little now.  
"hahhhaa .you are here because you had a fight with Jackson.they actually plan these sister's night.kara is much better company then you"I take a sip from the glass.  
"yeah whatever.they have wine and pizza,they talk see movies.we are doing the same thing.and i am great company too"  
"oh yeah yeah you are the best"I said mockingly.  
"so kara the sister.are we getting along with sister?"she said again taking a slice of pizza  
"yes.she is really nice.although she did gave me the talk in the second meeting.but other than that we get along great"I told her.  
" i am sorry .the talk"she asked raising her eyebrows.  
"you know the talk.'if you hurt my sister I will kick your ass'.  
"oh boy.really "she chuckled.  
"yep".i said eating the slice of pizza.  
"do I know her"she asked again.  
"we met her at my birthday party remember"she looked at me confused.  
"the blonde with the specks, tall.i said gesturing my hands.  
"oh yeah yeah.the blonde.well she doesn't look like someone who can give the talk."  
"yeah .that's why I laughed a bit when she was giving me that. when I told Alex she said don't worry about it. Kara does that with everyone she's ever dated.and that she is little overprotective of her".  
"yeah well they are sisters.so I guess that's understandable but they doesn't look like sister.I mean she is blonde Alex is brunette"  
"well Kara is adopted"  
"ohh"  
"her parent died when she was 14 .The Danvers adopted her then alex father died a year later,that's why those two have such a close bond.alex is also very protective of her"  
"oh I see."  
She filled her glass again with wine  
"so..you never gave me the talk."  
"what"I asked surprisingly  
"you know when I started dating your brother."she says that with a straight face trying not to laugh.  
"well first of all you were my best friend and he was my brother,so I didn't know who to give the talk.and second of all I was little confused about who will break whose heart so"  
"ooh.. good point".she said pointing the glass of wine towards me.  
"do you think I should give Alex the talk.cause it looks like Alex 1 Maggie 0.and i can be more intimidating than kara."she said giggling.  
"no..thanks but no thanks. its not a competition, but I appreciate the gesture"I patted her shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys like it.


End file.
